1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for homing a projectile onto a target wherein the projectile is self-steering in an extended trajectory in its flying end phase, in particular an artillery projectile, from which there is effected a search and homing onto a target. The invention further relates to an arrangement for the change of a projectile which is self-steering and program-controlled during its flight end phase and which is equipped with a target searching device, in particular an artillery projectile, which is equipped with control and steering arrangements and with control rudders for transition from a ballistic firing trajectory into an extended forward trajectory and then for homing into a target approach trajectory. More particularly, the invention is directed to the provision of an arrangement for the input of the characteristics of a ballistic launch trajectory into the memory of a navigational computer on board of a projectile which is self-steering along an extended flight end phase.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Measures of the above-mentioned type and construction for implementing the end-phase steering of artillery projectiles are presently known, referring to the article by Peter J. George in "WEHRTECHNIK" 31/79, pages 19, 22, 24-27) which are fired in a caseless mode and without any self-propulsion devices, such that the projectiles initially traverse a purely ballistic trajectory which is determined by the propellant charge number; in essence, by the firing velocity, and by the elevation of the weapon barrel.
The present invention is thus predicated on the recognition that the conventional end-phase steering and target approach path which is constituted of a linearly controlled trajectory, which in turn follows the ballistic apogee for increasing the range of the projectile, will lead to an impact angle against the target object which is unfavorable with regard to the effect of the war head or combat charge carried by the projectile.